The Heart of Darkness
by Tyriel
Summary: A year after Digital-Problems, T.K and Kari are still sorting out their emotions when Cerin, Merla and Destruction capture them. After being the holder of the crest of Darkness for so long, Merla comes to an important realisation... I reposted the secon
1. Reunion Picnic

  
This story dedicated to my mum for supporting me, Koani for drawing  
really well, Sarah Bien for doing the same, Kale for writing great  
books, the creators of Digimon for giving me something to write about  
and Nicholas for reading this.  
  
WARNING: There is a lot of Takari in this book. A lot more than the  
last one, anyway.  
  
P.S: Takari is focused on the relationship between T.K and Kari.  
(However if you didn't know that you probably shouldn't be reading  
this)  
  
WARNING2: The author (me) will occasionally make bracketed comments  
throughout the story. They are however mostly harmless and only  
sometimes terribly confusing and inexplicable.  
  
Note: This story takes place two years after they return from the  
digital world. The digidestined have already defeated Diaboromon as  
well. That makes T.K, Kari, Tristan and Willis 10, Joe 14, Matt, Tai,  
Sora and Cerin 13, Mimi and Izzy 12, Z.K and Merla 16. Plus, Tristan's  
Dragomon is not the sea dragon creature from the show. He is a dragon,  
strictly speaking.  
  
Disclaimer: All digimon characters and names appearing in this book  
are owned by Saban Interactive, Toei Animation and Bandaii and are  
borrowed by me. All other characters in the story and the story itself  
are original creations of the author.  
  
Book 2: The Heart of Darkness  
  
(c) 2001 Daniel Assange lockpick@iq.org, All Rights Reserved.  
  
(Sorry I needed to put that in for security reasons)  
  
Tyriel:How'd you come up with a dodgy name like that? Couldn't you just  
call it 'The New Adventures of the Digidestined' or something?  
Nova:Come on Tyriel, be grateful, he invented us.  
Author:Precisely. Probably my best invention next to the hypersonic desk  
vacuum cleaner.  
  
(Whenever I change scenes, there will be a little *****)  
  
Chapter 1: Reunion Picnic  
  
Cerin buried his head in his hands. The teenage child did not  
take defeat well. It had just been 12 months ago that the  
digidestined had annihilated his completely perfect plan and sent him  
and Merla back to the real world. He had been awake for the last 48  
hours planning his revenge. Destruction had said they needed to wait a  
little longer, until Tristan's forces had been successfully  
neutralised. Cerin's brother and the bunch of loony digimon teamed  
with him were becoming a real thorn in Destruction's side.  
  
The evil black-haired child genius looked up and smiled evilly.  
Almost time, he thought. Cerin fiddled with his crest, the crest of  
Death. "Cerin, dinner's ready." Cerin heard the voice of his adoptive  
mother call him. Tristan and Cerin's parents had been killed three  
years ago by an car crash, and Cerin had been adopted. Everyone  
thought Tristan had died, but the child had gone to the digital  
world.  
  
"In a minute." Cerin said calmly from his chair. He was sitting in  
front of his computer in his bedroom. Oh god, why was I cursed with  
such an ordinary life when I could be the ruler of the world! Cerin  
thought. Well, At least I'll get a small vacation in the digital  
world. Cerin started up his computer and contacted Destruction.  
  
"Master, I think it's time to attack the digidestined." Cerin  
said. The huge Ultimate level demon digimon on the screen nodded. "I  
am preparing right now. Get on to Merla and inform her quickly. Hikari  
must not be allowed to defeat us again, the Chosen child's power is  
immense. But we have found it useless without the other young child,  
or Takeru as he is known." Destruction replied. "So what is your master  
plan this time boss?" The child hated to have to suck up, but this was  
the only way with powerful beings such as Destruction around. "All in  
good time. Now it is time for me to prepare. Cerin nodded and switched  
off the computer. Heh... Soon I will be back in the digital world with  
freedom to wreck havoc as I please!  
  
He walked out to have dinner with his so-called "family".  
  
*****  
  
"C'mon Kari, we are meeting Izzy, T.K and Mimi for a digidestined  
picnic in half an hour." Tai said to his little sister, waiting  
patiently by the door to their house. "I'm coming." Kari replied. Kari  
was happy, it had been quite a while since she had last seen T.K and  
the others. The brown-haired girl walked out of her room (Her and Tai  
had moved into separate rooms after returning from the digiworld)  
carrying a bag of food and drinks. "Okay, lets go." She replied.  
"Mum, we are meeting T.K, Izzy and Mimi for a picnic and we'll be back  
by about four-o'clock okay?" Tai shouted across the house. "Alright  
Tai, you two have fun and don't get hurt." Tai and Kari's mother  
replied.  
  
The two digidestined siblings walked out the door. They walked through  
the busy streets for a while and eventually came to the park where  
they were having the picnic. "It's a great day for a picnic, not a  
cloud in sight." Kari said, examining their surroundings. Tai  
nodded. The two of them walked down the concrete path through the park  
and spotted Izzy sitting at a table working away furiously at his  
computer.  
  
"Hey Izzy, whatcha up to?" Tai called, running over to the other boy.  
"I'm attempting to conduct a detailed analysis of Tristan's  
progress. He has been delaying the evil children and  
Destruction/Deverilmon as long as possible. I have concurred that they  
will make their move soon." Kari shivered as she remembered the time  
that Destruction had tortured her endlessly in her nightmare a year  
ago when they had returned to the digital world. The digidestined had  
met Tristan and his digimon Wyvermon. They refought Piedmon, Myotismon  
and Devimon then battled the two evil children, Merla, who had the  
crest of Darkness, and Cerin, who owned the crest of Death and was  
Tristan's brother.  
  
Tai shook his head at Izzy. "I thought you said this was a vacation,  
we're supposed to not even talk about Destruction, Cerin, Merla or any  
digimon stuff." He said. Izzy nodded. "Sorry about that. But we do  
have to face our adversaries sooner or later, they might not take such  
a un-worriable attitude." He replied. "You're right, but this meeting  
is just a reunion, you know, normal kid stuff." Tai said. Izzy nodded  
again.  
  
"Hello everybody!" A voice shouted from across the other end of the  
park. The three children turned around to see a tall blond haired  
boy running towards them. T.K had lost his hat during the battle with  
MetalGigadramon and Merla. The kid had grown and matured considerably  
during the past two years and was now approaching the height of  
Matt, even considering he was three years younger than his older  
brother. Everyone else had likewise grown mentally and physically  
since the incident where they first went to the digital world.  
  
T.K reached the other three children, panting from the exertion of  
running all the way. He took a seat at the public table where Izzy was  
busy working away at his computer. "Hey T.K, no luck in finding a new  
hat?" Kari asked, pleased to see someone her own age. T.K shook his  
head. The ten year old kid looked quite different without his hat he  
had worn for the past couple of years. Kari thought he looked  
cute. Everyone took a seat at the bench. Izzy suspended his laptop and  
packed it in his backpack, bringing out some food instead.  
  
"I wonder where Mimi is, it's not like her to be late." Izzy asked as  
he laid down the food. "Apparently she is moving to America next  
year." Tai said, biting into a slightly warm hot-dog. T.K and Kari  
were quietly chatting about school while eating cheese sandwiches.  
"Did you know they banned gameboys at school now? That's kind of  
annoying, I just got one for Christmas." T.K said. Kari nodded.  
"School sometimes does things that are really annoying." She replied.  
  
Mimi silently walked up to the four other children. "Mimi?" Izzy  
asked. Mimi smiled. "You didn't think I'd miss a digidestined picnic  
did you?" She said. Tai and Izzy shook their heads. "Hi Mimi." T.K and  
Kari said in unison. Mimi waved to them and took a seat. "Ooh,  
chocolate-covered rice-balls! I love them!" She said happily as she  
took a little ball of rice and began munching on it.  
  
After everybody had eaten something, they turned towards the subject  
of something to do. "Why don't we go ice skating, they have some  
temperature regulator thing on the pool here and have turned it into a  
ice skating ring." Tai suggested. Mimi and Izzy nodded. The two  
younger digidestined appeared to not hear Tai, talking away happily.  
  
"Let's leave them to it, they haven't seen each other for half a month  
since school finished." Izzy said. He packed away the picnic stuff and  
left his backpack on the computer table. "T.K, Kari, we are going to  
the pool to ice-skate. Don't get out of each other's sight and don't  
go off too far." Tai said as he walked off towards the pool with the  
other two. He managed to get a brief nod and wave from the two. "Tai,  
we are ten years old now." Kari said. Yeah, that's what I'm afraid  
of. They'll get way too cocky. Tai thought as he headed towards the  
pool.  
  
The three older kids walked down to the frozen pool, asking a man if  
he had any spare ice-skates. "Sure kids, but bring them back when you  
are finished." The man replied, handing over three pairs of  
ice-skates. Tai, Mimi and Izzy put the skates on and headed out onto  
the ice. Mimi fell over as soon as she put her feet down. Izzy did the  
same soon afterwards, however Tai appeared to be more  
experienced. "This is one dange-aaa!" Izzy yelled, falling over onto  
the hard ice.  
  
Mimi pulled herself to her feet and started to skate again, only to  
ram straight into another child who was skating. "Hey watch it!" The  
child yelled. "He wasn't very nice." Mimi murmured angrily. In a few  
minutes everyone was panting and sitting down on the banks of the  
lake. "Let's go check up on T.K and Kari, even though they are pretty  
smart and mature for their age I don't think it's a good idea to leave  
them alone for too long." Tai said. Everybody nodded at this and rose  
to their feet, taking off their ice-skates and handing them to the  
man. They started walking back towards the place they had left the two  
youngest digidestined.  
  
******  
  
Kari felt happy talking to T.K again after such a long time. Having  
someone like T.K around made everything seem more manageable.  
Strangely enough, their crests glowed whenever they were  
near each other, a regular occurrence which they had figured out near  
the end of their second trip to the digital world, the one which they  
had fought the Dark Masters in.   
  
Kari thought she loved T.K as more than a friend, though that wasn't  
really an adequate word for what she felt. But she could never bring  
herself to say it, partly because she wasn't sure, but mostly because  
she was afraid of the response. Also, she wasn't quite sure she knew  
exactly what the word meant in itself.  
  
Kari also knew that this was a fairly foolish way to behave and she  
should tell him and get it over with. But a little voice in the back  
of her head kept telling her that it wasn't time yet and she would  
know when it was the right time.  
  
"Ummm, so you want to go for a walk?" T.K asked. Kari looked at him and  
smiled. T.K felt really happy every time Kari looked at him like  
that. It made him wonder. He felt the same way about Kari as Kari did  
about him. Kari nodded and rose from her seat. "We better go check on  
Tai and the others." She said. The two of them started walking towards  
the pool.  
  
Suddenly, Kari felt a intense sharp pain flow through her right arm  
and she fell unconscious instantly. "Kari!" T.K shouted in alarm. He  
looked to see what had caused the problem and gasped as he spotted a  
sharp needle protruding from Kari's upper arm. T.K turned around to  
hear a whistling noise. He also felt an intense pain and then fell  
down onto the soft grassy ground...  



	2. Enter Sorcerermon

  
Chapter 2: Introduction of ChaosAndromon  
  
"Tai, Tai, wake up." Koromon said. "Huh... Koromon?" Tai said. Everyone else  
was getting up. "I'm so glad your back!" Koromon said happily. "Now i can  
digivolve again!" Koromon said. "Koromon digivolve too------Agumon" "Ok!  
I'm Agumon again!" Agumon said. "Come on, don't forget you came here for  
a reason." Gennai said. They were sitting in a underwater house, Gennai's.  
Jijimon and Gennai were seated in a corner drinking coffee.  
  
The digidestined slowly rose to their feet. Outside the windows there were  
fish swimming around. Agumon looked like a small dinosaur, about the size  
of a standing up small dog. Jijimon looked like a short, short person with  
a long, long beard and a stick. The other digimon all looked different.  
Palmon looked kind of like a walking flower plant, and all were the same  
size of Agumon. Except Patamon, who was about the size of a kitten.  
Patamon looked like a little yellow thing with wings and eyes.  
  
All the digidestined's digimon looked different. They were all in  
their Rookie form, except Gatomon, who was a champion. "Okay kids,  
ChaosAndromon is coming here soon, you better get out there and fight  
him." Gennai said. "Right." Everyone said. "I'll open the stairs for  
you, just a minute." Gennai said. The wall slid open, and the water  
there split apart to form steps up to the top. The digidestined walked  
up the stairs, looking very surprised at the walls.  
  
When they got to the top they witnessed a battle going on. "Is that  
Andromon?" Mimi asked. "No, it's Chaosandromon!" Palmon  
exclaimed. Chaosandromon was a giant towering android, with black  
stripes down his arms and legs. You wouldn't want to get in the way of  
his laser cannons. "But who's fighting him? He looks like he's getting  
thrashed!" Tai said confidently.  
  
I better give you a description of Tristan's (Ninth Digidestined)  
Digimon. Here we are.  
  
Tristan:  
Baby Level: Empilmon (a little blue blob with black eyes)  
In-training Level: Aloromon (A bigger red blob with eyes and little feet)  
Rookie Level: Wyvermon (A Agumon sized cute dragon that has wings  
and breathes fire)  
Champion Level: Dragomon (A kabuterimon sized dragon with a long tail and  
wings and breathes blasts of fire)  
Ultimate Level: MagnaDragomon (A h-kabuterimon sized dragon with four wings  
that breathes rays of freezing cold and has very large feet and tail)  
Mega Level: Azulongmon (A holy dragon guardian that can control water and  
fires blasts of lightning)  
  
"That looks like a giant dragon!" Kari shouted. They were witnessing a  
Ultimate (MagnaDragomon) and a Mega (ChaosAndromon) battling. The  
Ultimate seemed to be winning. "My digimon analyser says that digimon  
is MagnaDragomon, the prince of dragons. He breathes rays of freezing  
cold and is quite big." Izzy said.  
  
"Freezing Annihilation!" MagnaDragomon shouted. A giant blast of cold  
flew from his mouth to hit the digimon underneath him, standing on the  
ground. ChaosAndromon leapt out of the way. "Giga Lasercannon!" Four  
slots on each of his arms opened and laser beams shot up at  
MagnaDragomon. "Arghh!" He shouted. "MagnaDragomon!" Tristan shouted,  
alarmed for his friend. He was standing well away from the battle, on  
the other side of the fight than the other digidestined.  
  
"We better help him!" T.K shouted. "Right." Patamon said. "Patamon,  
digivolve to ----- Angemon!" Angemon was a angel, about the size of a  
t-rex except looked a lot better and had better manners. "Hand of  
Fate!" A white beam shot out of Angemon's fist and pulverised the  
laser beams before they could hit MagnaDragomon. "Gatomon, you better  
digivolve too!" Kari said. Kari held out her digivice and the Crest  
of Light to Gatomon. "Gatomon, digivolve to-------Angewomon!"   
Angewomon was another angel, and quite powerful. "Celestial Arrow!"   
Angewomon fired a white arrow from her bow. It sliced into  
ChaosAndromon's metal casing. "So, more little pests have come to join  
the fun... Giga Lasercannon!"  
  
Both Angemon and Angewomon were swept away by the laser bullets and  
digivolved back to Gatomon and Patamon. "Angemon!" T.K  
cried. "Angewomon!" Kari followed. "Freezing Annihilation!" Another beam  
of ice shot out at ChaosAndromon, only to be blocked. "Chaos  
Lightning!" ChaosAndromon said. His hand turned into a spinning drill  
and out of it shot a black blade of lightning. "Aahhh!" shouted  
Wyvermon, dedigivolved by the blast. "Looks like it's up to us now!"  
Tai exclaimed. "Gabumon, Agumon, let's warp-digivolve!" Matt said.  
  
"Agumon, warp-digivolve to, Greymon, MetalGreymon, WARGREYMON!"  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, METALGARURUMON!"  
The two Mega digimon rushed forward to stop ChaosAndromon from  
blasting Tristan and Wyvermon (whom they did not know were there). "Yeah, go  
Wargreymon!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Terra Force!" Wargreymon shouted. A VERY large ball of energy shot  
out at ChaosAndromon, making him stutter a bit. "Who do you think you  
are, digidoomed!" He shouted. "Giga Lasercannon!" ChaosAndromon fired  
his beams. Wargreymon almost fell into the lake where Gennai lived,  
but MetalGarurumon stopped him. "You better digivolve again!" Matt  
shouted. "MetalGarurumon----Wargreymon digivolve too----- Omnimon!"   
Omnimon looked like a huge knight with a long cape.  
  
"Hey they just might make it Wyvermon." Tristan said thoughtfully. He  
sat up against a small hill. "Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted. A  
giant ball of white energy shot out of Omnimon's MetalGarurumon  
hand. "No... that's impossible!" ChaosAndromon said alarmingly. He  
turned and started to run, but the ball caught up with him and flung  
him far away to File Island. Omnimon digivolved back to Koromon and  
Tsunomon. "Yay! They did it!" T.K laughed happily.  
  
"Come on Wyvermon, we better get out of here. I don't want the  
digidestined to know about us... yet." Tristan said. Wyvermon nodded  
his head. "Wyvermon, Armour digivolve to ----- Celidramon, the Breath  
of Life." Celidramon was a white dragon about the size of a  
horse, with the Crest of Life symbol engraved in his  
forehead. "Let's get out of here, Celidramon. We have to finish off  
ChaosAndromon before he regenerates." Tristan said. Celidramon and  
Tristan flew off into the distance.  



	3. Takari: THe Perfect Couple

  
Chapter 3: Takari: The Perfect Couple  
  
"WHAT! They've escaped?! That's impossible!" Cerin shouted, looking at  
the screen. "You should have been watching them!" Z.K snapped. Cerin  
shot a dangerous look at Z.K. "I'm the leader around here. If you want  
to go and get them then do it yourself." He replied. "Fine. I will."   
Z.K said. He and DemiDevimon walked out of the control room and into  
the jungle outside.  
  
"DemiDevimon, warp-digivolve too, Devimon, Fallen Angemon, Unholymon!"  
A 8-foot black armoured humanoid rose above Z.K. He had a strange  
reptilian shaped head and claws on his hands. A black cape flowed out  
behind him. "Okay, Unholymon. Let's get down to business." Z.K leapt  
up to the digimon's right shoulder and they both flew off towards T.K,  
Kari and Wizardmon.  
  
*****  
  
"They've been taken to the digital world Tai, all the proof says that.  
I'll make a gate so we can get there too, the digimon have already  
been contacted so they know we're coming." Izzy said. Tai nodded,  
looking depressed. Izzy got up from his seat at the picnic table and  
furiously pounded away at his keyboard. "Digiport open!" He shouted.  
The computer's infrared adapter shot a beam out and a gate appeared in  
a tree, which all three of them ran through.  
  
They appeared outside the structure that Cerin, Merla, and Z.K were  
hiding in. They all looked up to see a huge partly metal dinosaur  
standing over them. "MetalGreymon!" Tai shouted as he recognised him.  
The huge dinosaur nodded. They all climbed up onto Metal Greymon's  
back. "Glad you could make it!" came the sweet voice of Lillymon,  
flying beside them. "Lillymon! Are we glad to see you!" Mimi  
shouted. Izzy could make out the giant shape of MegaKabuterimon over  
them as well. "All our Ultimate digimon are here. Let's go get those  
evil kids!" Tai shouted in his usual fashion.  
  
*****  
  
T.K knocked a branch out of the way as he walked through the jungle,  
Kari at his side. Wizardmon was slightly in front of them. "How's that  
for a picnic? Sucked into a different world, captured by three evil  
children with bad hairstyles, and then travelling through a digital  
forest with a wizard that's been brought back to life and hatched out  
of an egg." T.K said. Kari giggled a little. Wizardmon stopped  
suddenly, and the two children stopped before they ran into him. "I  
think we have company." Wizardmon said.  
  
Unholymon landed a bit in front of the kids, the trees flying away as  
he moved. With one hand he sent a black ball of energy towards the  
three escapees, causing them to dive to the side. "Heh! You stand no  
chance against my Mega, Unholymon!" Z.K shouted. He leapt down to  
the tree stump filled ground. "Wizardmon! What do you hope?" T.K  
asked, getting to his feet. Wizardmon's face went skeptical, he  
wondered what kind of question this was. Then a light shot from T.K's  
crest into him and he felt a strange transformation...  
  
"Wizardmon, warp-digivolve to, Sorcerermon, Archonmon!" Wizardmon's  
Mega form was quite different to his Champion and Ultimate forms. He  
was now 6-feet tall and completely covered in purple plate armour,  
except for his head. On his head rested a red cone hat with picture of  
blue moons covering it. His cape was plain bright blue. In his right  
hand he held a shining white bladed sword with a gold handle.  
  
"Wow..." Kari was lost for words as she stared at the glowing Mega  
digimon. "He's amazing." T.K agreed. "Fmph. I think this digivolution  
is going to help you.... not one bit!" Z.K shouted calmly. Unholymon  
and Archonmon proceeded to lock themselves in battle. "Gaia Beam!"  
Archonmon shouted, pointing his sword at Unholymon. A beam of blue  
light erupted from it and pushed Unholymon back.  
  
"Black Ball!" came the cry from Unholymon. He threw another ball of  
energy. But, instead of hitting Archonmon, it swivelled around and hit  
T.K full force in the stomach, flinging him to the ground. Kari gasped  
in fear and ran over to see him. T.K screamed for a single moment then  
was silent. He was breathing very hard and had severe bruises over  
much of his body. A single tear streamed down Kari's face as she  
looked at him, on her hands and knees. "T.K... You can't die  
yet.. you're even littler than me..." Kari sniffled.  
  
The two Mega digimon raged on in their battle. "T.K... Please don't  
die... You can't die!" Kari shouted angrily. "If you are going to...  
die... Then I just want you to know... I love you... Takeru  
Takaishi. Now that I've said it, more than I ever could have  
imagined." Kari felt relieved she had finally let loose her emotions,  
but also felt embarrassed at the same time. She had thought herself  
far too young to feel like that about a boy.  
  
T.K's eyes blinked open. Unknown to Kari, her face was bright pink.  
"Did you just say what I think you said?" T.K asked, staring at her in  
barely conscious disbelief. Kari nodded and bit her lower lip. "Well  
Hikari Kamiya? I love you too. From the deepest corners to the highest  
reaches of my heart." T.K said. They both felt as if that moment was  
one T.K and Kari wished they could stay in forever, they felt so  
happy. They had reverted to their proper names, as they did when  
things were serious. Kari prevented herself from giggling at T.K's  
statement, but she remembered he wrote books and poetry and decided  
that must be the reason for it.  
  
Well, we have been friends for over two years, what do you expect?   
Kari scolded herself. They became oblivious of the fact that they were  
in a life-threatening situation. Kari quickly leaned over and kissed  
T.K on the lips, then both of them turned slightly. T.K almost  
fainted, but all of a sudden his wounds automatically healed. "Ummm, I  
think we better do something to help Archonmon." T.K said. Kari  
nodded, still just believing what had just occurred.  
  
Kari got to her feet then pulled T.K to his. The two ten-year olds  
looked towards the battle. "There is just one thing we can do." Kari  
said. T.K nodded and held out his crest, Kari copying him. The  
crest's appeared to be glowing immensely brightly, because of the last  
few moments events or for some other hypothetical reason they did not  
know. "Archonmon! Use the power of the crests!" Kari shouted to the  
digimon.  
  
Archonmon nodded and concentrated. Beams shot out from both of the  
crests and hit him, making him glow white. "Zephyr Storm!" Archonmon  
shouted his attack. The air around him crackled with electricity.  
Suddenly, clouds appeared over the battle, lightning cracking down.  
Unholymon and Z.K backed away from the three goodlings. Suddenly,  
five lightning bolts shot down from the sky, the four outside ones  
joining with the middle bolt and hitting Unholymon right in the head.  
  
Unholymon screamed an inhuman cry and then de-digivolved to a small  
blackish Tokomon-like digimon. "Arghh! You stupid digidestined! You  
shall pay for this!" Z.K shouted. He picked up his digimon and raced  
off into the jungle. Archonmon de-digivolved to Wizardmon, who landed  
on the ground. "So where'd you come up with a line like that? 'from  
the deepest corners to the highest reaches of my heart' Sounds like  
something a poet would write." Kari asked. T.K blushed a  
little. "Let's just say I started reading Shakespeare." He said. Kari  
burst out laughing.  
  
******  
  
"They must be inside that building. It's the only logical location  
around here for them to hide." Izzy said, standing atop  
MegaKabuterimon. They all turned and faced the building. "So how do we  
get in?" Tai asked. "Easy." The gruff voice of MetalGreymon  
said. "Giga Blaster!" He cried, the launchers on his chest opening and  
firing two deadly missiles at the building.  
  
******  
  
"What's going on?!" Cerin asked. He turned around to find a hole in  
the roof with the three Ultimate digimon standing outside. "Looks like  
some intruders have found their way in... Let us deal with that."   
Gitamon said. "Gitamon, digivolve too ---- LadyDevimon!" The evil  
version of Angewomon rose out of the building. "Hagurumon,  
warp-digivolve too, Mekanorimon, SkullGreymon!" The huge skeleton  
dinosaur caused the roof to explode as it digivolved.  
  
"You are going down, Cerin and Merla!" Tai shouted. "SkullGreymon, get  
that little pink flying thing!" Cerin screamed, referring to  
Lillymon. "Uh-uh, sorry about this, I just have to do it! Flower  
Cannon!" Lillymon fired a blast which hit LadyDevimon straight in the  
stomach. "That little buzzing pinkish insect is getting on my nerves!"   
LadyDevimon grinded her teeth. Before LadyDevimon could retaliate  
however, MegaKabuterimon decided to step in.  
  
"Horn Buster!" The huge blast sent LadyDevimon flying to the ground,  
yelling in pain. LadyDevimon de-digivolved back to Gitamon. Merla  
picked her up. She took one look of hatred at the digidestined and  
then ran off into the distance.  
  
Cerin grinded his teeth as Merla and Gitamon ran off. "SkullGreymon! We must  
leave! This battle cannot be won!" He shouted. The huge dinosaur nodded.  
Cerin hopped up to Skullgreymon's head and they leapt out, fleeing from  
the battle. "They got away again! This is irritating!" Tai shouted.  
  
******  
  
T.K looked about for any signs of well... anything. There was nothing  
but forest in every direction. T.K wished he had Tai's mini-telescope  
with them. "What's the matter T.K?" Kari asked as she moved next to  
him. "Well, there just isn't anything here..." T.K said. Kari  
nodded. Then, suddenly, they sighted a whole bunch of tiny  
houses. "It's the Koromon Village!" T.K shouted. Kari hadn't been to  
the village before since she came to the digital world a whole lot  
later than the other eight digidestined.  
  
"That's right, this is the village where all the little pink Koromon  
live." Wizardmon said as he floated down from the sky. As they  
approached many pink blobs appeared from out of the houses. "Yay! It's  
T.K!" They all shouted happily, jumping up and down. The three  
escapees ran down to the Koromon and greeted them.  
  
Kari looked up and saw that it was getting quite late. The sky was  
almost black. "Do you mind lending us a place to stay the night?" She  
asked. The Koromon all jumped up and down. "Sure, anything for the  
digidestined!" they all shouted in agreement. "Over in the big tower."   
all of them hopped over to the largest building in their village. T.K  
and Kari walked down to the tower and Wizardmon floated over.  
  
They all moved inside. The inside was round and reasonably small. The  
escapees followed the Koromon up the stairs and found a small bedroom.  
There was one bunk bed and another floor mattress. After all of them  
unpacked they looked at sleeping arrangements. "I'll take the top bunk  
bed." Kari offered. T.K therefore took the bottom, and Wizardmon the  
mattress. "Good night T.K." Kari said. She kissed him on the cheek and  
climbed up into her bed. T.K sighed and lay down to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"T.K." A strong voice asked. It sounded slightly like the blond-haired  
boy's dad. T.K opened his eyes and found himself floating. The being  
in front of him appeared to be a dark-haired man wearing white  
robes. At least, he would have been a man except for the fact that  
white wings protruded from his back. "Are you an angel? If you are a  
teacher and you give me homework in my dream, I'm going to scream!   
That's child abuse!" T.K said. The angel was slightly taken aback.  
  
"Well, that's not a very nice way to speak to an angel. But anyway,  
I'm not here to talk about work. You have a job to do. My name is  
Tyriel, it's a honour to meet you." Tyriel said, smiling. T.K nodded.  
"Hi Tyriel. But why would you be happy to meet me, you're the one to  
talk." T.K said, looking quizzically.   
  
"I have seen the power you hold with the one known as Kari and it  
amazes even me. You have already confronted your evil counterpart and  
won, though he still survives. I have been waiting for the day when  
you and Kari would finally admit the angelic love you have for  
each-other. That is the day I decided I must come."   
  
T.K blushed at this last comment. "Don't be embarrassed, she is  
smiling right now as she thinks about you and occasionally looks over  
the side of her bed to watch you sleep. I know how old you two are  
mentally and emotionally."   
  
"But why come to me? Kari is the Chosen one, I am just another  
digidestined."   
  
"Kari may be the holder of Purity, but only you can hold the power of  
Truth. The one who was shrouded in Darkness will eventually bring you  
such power. Only Truth can destroy Deverilmon completely. This is the  
only information I can give you."  
  
"Alright then Tyriel, I'll try and figure it out by myself. Bye!"  
  
"Good dreams, little one. Good dreams." The scene faded away from T.K's  
mind and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*****  
  
T.K slept peacefully for the rest of the night. When he woke, Kari  
and Wizardmon were already up. "Good morning T.K." They both  
said. "Hello." He replied, propping himself up by his elbow on the  
pillow. "Well, now everyone's awake, I suppose we better be off."   
Wizardmon said, floating up and bumping his head on the  
ceiling. Strangely, a light started to glow around  
Wizardmon. "Wizardmon! Look out!" Kari shouted. The light formed into  
a cage then disappeared, taking the digimon with it. They both thought  
they could hear Wizardmon's voice whispering "Goodbye...".  
  
"Wizardmon... He's gone." T.K stated, jumping out of his bed. But  
that's not possible, The blonde-haired child thought. Kari nodded as  
if she had read his thoughts, staring at the spot where the digimon  
had disappeared. She looked on the verge of tears. "Without  
Wizardmon... How will we ever get back?" She asked. "Don't worry  
Kari. Remember, I made a promise long ago to protect you and I plan to  
keep it." T.K replied. "Thanks T.K." Kari said. She buried her head in  
the boy's shoulder, gathering herself again. T.K hugged Kari tightly  
and a distant look grew over his eyes.  
  
Okay Tyriel, you are right. It's up to me. T.K thought, looking  
out the small window of the building. He shook his head as he  
thought he saw an angel smiling outside.  



	4. Darkness Meets Truth

  
Chapter 4: Darkness meets Truth  
  
"So Tyriel, you have informed the digidestined that only T.K may wield  
the ultimate power of Truth?" A voice belonging to another angel  
asked. This angel was taller, slightly more elegant, blond-haired,  
and most bystanders sighting her would tell she was Tyriel's  
superior. The two of them were standing inside the main hall of the  
supervision building. It was here the angels watched over everything  
going on and only interfered when necessary. This was not very  
regular, and these interferences were almost never direct.  
  
The other angel nodded. "Only T.K has been informed. I have left it up  
to him to make the decision of telling the others. I am sure the child  
will release the information at the appropriate time. Of course, Kari  
will obviously be the first to know if anyone. Nova, I am sure their  
relationship has now been stabilised." Tyriel replied, a small smile  
on his lips as he thought of the conversation with T.K the night  
before.  
  
"Good work. The digidestined should be able to solve the rest, but you  
still need to keep in contact with T.K in case he needs help." Nova  
explained. "Nova, I'm a head supervision angel, not a psychologist."   
The other angel replied, raising an eyebrow. Nova almost fell  
over. "This is no time for joking around! Cerin has recaptured  
Wizardmon and all the evil children are trying to recapture T.K and  
Kari. Of course, my protective shield around them will stop any  
attempt of capture except by physical means." She added.   
  
Tyriel nodded, much more serious now. "What about Destruction and the  
three good digidestined attempting to find T.K and Kari? He  
questioned. "Yes. I was getting to that. There is no news from  
Destruction, but I can feel he is up to something. Leave the other  
children and Wizardmon to me, although I feel they will not have much  
trouble as long as their digimon are with them." Nova answered.  
  
A bell rang for a second. Tyriel's face changed. He rushed into one of  
the rooms and popped his head around the doorway. "My coffee's ready!   
See you later Nova, I think I get the idea now." He said. Then the  
angel closed the door to the room. Nova shook her head slowly and  
rolled her eyes. "Classic example of an angel attempting to be  
humorous but failing badly." She said.  
  
*****  
  
"So where to we go from now T.K?" Kari asked as they waved goodbye to  
the Koromon. "Hmm... I'd say we go find Gennai and Tristan as  
Wizardmon suggested." The boy replied after much deliberation. Kari  
nodded in agreement. The two of them turned from the small village and  
headed off into the forest, in the opposite direction from which they  
arrived.  
  
*****  
  
Merla entered the control room of the half-wrecked building. "So, this  
is where Cerin conducts everything. Looks like a big dump." She said  
to herself, peering around. The room was around the size of a ordinary  
lounge room, eight metres in diameter. A rotatable chair was placed in  
front of a desk holding Cerin's computer in one corner. Around the  
room various screens and technical equipment was placed.  
  
I know this is wrong. All of it. What Cerin and Z.K are trying to  
accomplish, whatever Destruction's ulterior motive is, all of it is  
wrong and evil. Merla thought this, causing her crest of Darkness to  
burst out in anger. "I have to stop it. Greed, Evil, Darkness. All of  
these things only result in unhappiness and frustration." She said.  
  
(Excuse me for the interruption, but I'd like to point out that IT TOOK HER  
A BLOODY LONG TIME TO FIGURE THAT OUT!)  
  
But what can I do? Only minor disruptions to Cerin and Z.K. Well, I  
hope I will be able to get Z.K to come around from his evil exterior  
and show his true self. I suppose I should get around to doing  
something. Merla walked up to Cerin's computer and typed in a few key  
words. She was startled when it replied. "Enter release code  
password." It ordered in a metallic voice. Merla quickly found a way  
to disable the guard system, considering the digital world had a  
direct effect on electronic devices. Plus Merla herself was not far off  
being an expert in these things.  
  
"Cages 1, 3, 5, 7 and 9 released." The computer returned as she  
entered the command. Below the control centre five gates inside the  
black-painted wall slid open. Many different digimon rushed  
out. Wizardmon floated out from cage 7 and up to the control tower to  
see who released them. "Merla. But why would she release us?" He  
said, looking through the window.  
  
Wizardmon knocked on the glass window. Merla turned around to see him  
hovering outside. He appeared to be very alarmed and pointed to  
something behind her rapidly. The once-evil child got the idea and  
spun around to see Cerin standing in the entrance to the control room  
with a deadly look on his face. "So Merla, attempting to betray us are  
you? You do know what Destruction will do to you? Well, I think I'll  
do it earlier." He said evilly.  
  
"You stand no chance against me Cerin. I am a good three years older  
than you. I have decided to stop all this madness. Evil will only  
result in unhappiness and despair." Merla replied with a slightly  
saint-like tone. Cerin pulled back in surprise for an instant and then  
snorted. From behind him walked the gray robot digimon  
Mekanorimon. Two small evil-looking rabbit type digimon called Gazimon  
emerged from behind Mekanorimon.  
  
Merla remembered all her gymnastic training, which she would need more  
than ever in this situation. "E-Stun Blast!" Both the Gazimon  
cried. Merla jumped up and grabbed onto a hook attached to the  
roof. The computer screen cracked from the blasts. "Twin Beam!"   
Mekanorimon zapped at the hook, which Merla jumped down from and  
landed on one of the Gazimon, knocking it over.   
  
Unfortunately, a yellow blast from another pair of Gazimon knocked  
Merla onto the floor. "You see? Following the path of that which the  
'good' digidestined follow only results in failure." Cerin put much  
emphasised disgust into the word good. However the escaped digimon had  
not been idle during this time, a small fact which Cerin had failed to  
recognise.  
  
"Magical Game!" Wizardmon pointed his staff at the window. A stream of  
lightning bolts cracked through the glass and deleted two of the  
Gazimon. The wizard digimon flew through the window and landed on the  
floor. "What's this? Wizardmon?" Cerin asked, still keeping his smug  
attitude.  
  
Gitamon landed next to Wizardmon. "Merla has finally realised the  
right path to follow. I stand by her no matter which way she goes."  
The cat said, pointing one clawed paw at Cerin. "I think we need  
a larger area for this battle." Cerin said. A light on Mekanorimon  
flashed. Everyone had a brief moving sensation, then the control room  
disappeared. Cerin, the remaining two Gazimon and Mekanorimon stepped  
out onto the sandy soil of the mountain.  
  
"Mekanorimon, warp-digivolve too ---- Machinedramon!" Cerin stood atop  
the huge digimon and looked down upon Merla and the others with distaste.  
"Gazimon, digivolve too ---- Glarimon!" The two champion digimon were  
about double the height of their rookie form. Their fur had turned black  
instead of grey and their claws had extended to five inches in length.  
  
"Merla... I can't digivolve. Your crest has gone blank." Gitamon said,  
looking at the Mega and the two Champions in horror. Merla knew this.  
She ripped off her crest and crushed it into pieces. Gitamon felt a  
strange unknown power flow through her small body as Merla shouted the  
words "Cerin! You have done wrong and evil! Now it is time you  
stopped!"  
  
"Gitamon, warp-digivolve too ---- Redemptmon!" Gitamon's Mega form had  
changed alot. The digimon resembled a Garurumon sized white tiger,  
with golden wings stretching out from her back. Merla jumped up onto  
the digimon and they slowly rose into the air. "Metal Flame!"   
Machinedramon cried, opening it's mouth. A rolling stream of hot fire  
poured forth, causing Redemptmon to fly out of the way.  
  
"E-Rabbit Beam!" The two Glarimon shouted their attack, blue beams of  
energy shooting from their eyes. "I'll deal with this." Wizardmon  
declared, rising into the air. "Wizardmon, digivolve too ----  
Sorcerermon!" The once-again digivolved digimon rose up above the two  
Glarimon. "White Flame!" The eight purple plates gathered up energy  
balls which then shot out, throwing the two Glarimon back into their  
rookie form.  
  
Redemptmon saw her chance. "Redemption Angels!" She cried. A white  
globe surrounded Redemptmon and her passenger. A translucent angel  
flew out, a white sword in his hands. Cerin stared in disbelief  
as the sword came down, a bright light erupting from it. Cerin felt  
a momentary blinding pain, then it was all over.  
  
Merla stared in amazement at the spot where Cerin, Machinedramon and  
the two Gazimon had been. It was empty. Redemptmon landed and Merla  
quickly hopped off. Her digimon returned to the champion stage and  
Sorcerermon became Wizardmon again. "He's dead." Wizardmon stated  
simply.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, T.K and Kari were walking happily side by side through  
the forest when...  
  
"Aah!" Kari shouted as a ball of energy hit the ground underneath her  
and launched her off her feet. T.K immediately spun around to see  
three Gazimon, the middle wearing sunglasses. "Hi, nice of you to come  
walking along. This is our forest, so you are trespassing!" Their  
leader, the sunglass-bearer, said.  
  
"Ummm, mind if I say, I don't think so?" T.K said calmly, raising an  
eyebrow at the rabbits. "That's pretty brave coming from such a little  
human." One of the other Gazimon remarked. The others snickered. "T.K,  
don't go doing anything stupid." Kari said, getting to her feet.  
  
"Don't worry, I know I can defeat them." The other child said, smiling  
at Kari. The crest hanging from his chest glowed brightly and he felt  
the power of Hope surge through him, as well as another power T.K was  
not aware of before. Could it be Truth? T.K thought to himself. He  
shrugged and ignored it.  
  
"Perhaps we will start by killing your 'girlfriend' here." The head  
Gazimon sneered. "E-Stun Blast!" The three Gazimon all launched balls  
of energy at Kari again. In a impossibly quick motion, T.K suddenly  
stood in front of the other kid. The blasts disintegrated as they  
neared him. "T.K, what's happening to you?" Kari asked with concern  
and delight. "No idea, I just suddenly felt really weird." T.K  
replied.  
  
The Gazimon stared at him, horrified. T.K walked up to them and kicked  
one of them in the head and then followed with a double jump kick on  
the other two. They all fell over and then ran off into the  
distance. T.K suddenly felt extremely tired and drained. Kari rushed  
over to him and caught him before he collapsed. "You didn't have to do  
that you know, it was only three rookies." She said.  
  
"Sorry. I guess I was just a little angry." T.K said with a weak smile.  
Kari nodded and laid him on the ground. "I think we better rest for   
a bit." She said.  
  
******  
  
Pheonix was an angel. To be exact, he was a golden-winged  
golden-haired and generally golden slightly harsh and cold angel. Who  
decided he'd run the angel digimon squad. Pheonix relaxed and  
fluttered his wings as he thought of unhappier times. The screen in  
front of his face flickered on and Nova's image appeared. "Please  
Pheonix, we need the angel digimon squad. Destruction is leading a  
giant army of digimon right for the Destiny stones." She said.  
  
"Fmph. Let them be destroyed. What does it have to do with us? We have  
more important matters." Pheonix said, sticking his nose up in the air.  
Nova's face twisted into one of anger. "I can't believe how insensitive  
you are! Much worse than Tyriel! How dare you call yourself an A.N.G.E.L!"  
Nova shouted at him. The screen switched off and left Pheonix a little  
disorientated. She's in a bad mood today, he mused.)  
  
(Amorphous New Generation Elite Level)  
  
"That went well." Tyriel smirked as Nova turned to face him. She  
looked ready to strangle somebody. "Pheonix is renown for being cold  
and insensitive, he's not going to bother with Destiny Stones."  
Tyriel said. Nova nodded reluctantly. Then a smile lit up her face.  
"Well, who says we need Pheonix to get the digimon squad..."  



	5. The Battle of Destiny

  
Chapter 5: The Battle of Destiny  
  
"They must have escaped Tai, I couldn't find them anywhere as MetalGreymon."  
Agumon said as they were all walking along through the forest. Tai looked  
depressed. Mimi and Izzy were slightly behind with their digimon. "Don't  
worry Tai. All the proof causes me to come to the conclusion that they are  
okay." Izzy said. Tai nodded glumly and kept walking.  
  
*****  
  
Kari opened her eyes and got up. She hadn't meant to fall asleep  
sitting by the tree, but it seemed she had. T.K was still peacefully  
snoozing on the forest floor a few metres from her. Careful not to  
disturb him, she got up and went over to the strange backpack  
Wizardmon had given them. Kari unzipped it and took out a vegemite  
sandwich.  
  
Suppose I better not eat too much, we don't have much food. Besides  
T.K will need more than me. Kari thought as she took a bite from the  
sandwich. T.K muttered something in his sleep. Kari looked at the sun  
and determined it was around two o'clock, though in the digital world  
the sun rose in the south, set in the east and the time never mattered.  
Such a peaceful forest... Kari thought, sitting and munching on her  
vegemite sandwich.  
  
Kari pondered waking T.K. Nah, let him sleep. The small battle drained  
him. The brown-haired girl finished her sandwich and was about to go  
to sleep when T.K suddenly sat up. "What is it T.K?" Kari asked. T.K  
shook his head. "A bad feeling. Doesn't sound good." He said, looking  
up the jungle path. They heard distant rumbles and explosions in the  
distance. "Let's go check it out." Kari suggested. The boy nodded and  
rose to his feet. They both ran towards the noises. T.K explained his  
dream involving Tyriel on the way.  
  
*****  
  
A similar thought entered Merla's mind as she heard the  
noises. Wizardmon rose into the air to see what was going on. "It  
appears that a tremendous battle is raging. I think we should go and  
help." He said, turning towards Merla and Gitamon. Merla nodded at  
Gitamon. "Gitamon, warp-digivolve too ----- Redemptmon!" Merla leapt  
up onto her digimon's back. "Wizardmon, you might wanna go Mega as  
well." Merla said, cocking her head at the digimon. Wizardmon shook  
his head. "Without a reaction from somebody's crest I cannot go above  
my Ultimate form." He said, then his face lit up with surprise and he  
stared at Merla. "Staring contest?" Redemptmon suggested, fluttering  
her wings impatiently.  
  
Wizardmon pulled a small chain necklace from his pocket. "I was saving  
this for when I found the right person, and I think I found her."   
Wizardmon said, revealing the contents of his gloved palm. He was  
holding the crest of Judgement out to Merla. (Okay, I know, it's dodgy  
but it seemed like a good quality name at the time.) The child and her  
digimon stared at the unexpected present. "I... I can't take it."   
Merla said, drooping her head. "It can't be mine... After all the  
terrible things I have done why should I have the right to judge  
people? It just isn't me. That's more T.K." She said. The crest  
flashed briefly in the digimon's hand.  
  
"See Merla? It is yours. Even though you may not notice, you were just  
judging yourself. Take it." Wizardmon said. Merla pondered for a while  
then stretched her hand out and took the crest from Wizardmon. It  
glowed a bright white as it entered her hand. Merla hung the chain  
around her neck and power surged through her. "Wizardmon,  
warp-digivolve too ----- Archonmon!" Merla and Redemptmon looked quite  
surprised, considering it was their first time seeing Archonmon.  
  
"Okay, all set. Let's go!" Merla said, clapping her hands together. They took  
off towards the sounds of battle.  
  
*****  
  
Cerin's dead. My brother is gone. I am now the one remaining member of  
the long-forgotten Terra family, unless of course my older sister Amy  
is still alive, Tristan thought, looking down to the small dragon  
digimon at his side. Amy was said to have died when Tristan was just  
five years old, but no-one could confirm this. The child recounted to  
the time he had become a digidestined, when he was just six years  
old...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was sudden. The bright red Jaguar swivelled round the corner and  
smashed into the front of the yellow Honda, causing it to crumple  
completely. The two front passengers, Tristan's parents, died  
instantly. They were speared through the throat by pieces of  
glass. The left-hand back door flew off onto the road, flinging the  
9-year-old Cerin out to the highway intersection where he had been  
found by the paramedic. The laptop in Tristan's lap flashed the word  
'digiport opening' and the child disappeared into the screen. It was  
suddenly crushed into small pieces.  
  
Tristan woke to find himself lying on a bare plain. A lake was laid out  
nearby and a few trees were spread out across the field. Of course, he  
did not notice any of this at the time since a small dragon was  
hovering over him and peering at him strangely. His companion, a short  
wizard about the same height as Tristan himself, appeared to be doing  
the same. Tristan however was not frightened. From a very small age he  
had liked dragons, wizards and other fantasy creatures.  
  
"Hello. Do you speak English?" Tristan asked. The digimon looked at  
each other and shrugged. "Japanese then?" He said, switching his  
language. "This isn't a digimon. What is it?" The dragon asked his  
companion. Tristan wondered what a digimon was. Then he remembered the  
car crash. Tristan burst out in tears.  
  
The two digimon turned their attention back to the small  
child. "What's wrong?" Wyvermon, the dragon, asked. "My  
parents.. died.. the car crash..." Tristan managed to blurt out.  
Wyvermon looked at Wizardmon who shrugged. "Parents? Car? Strange  
creature." The dragon spoke again. Tristan looked at him quizzically.  
A white beam zapped down and into the ground next to the child's palm.  
He quickly sat up and examined the spot where the beam had hit. A  
green and blue D-3 lay there.  
  
Tristan picked it up and looked it over. "What is it?" He asked. The two  
digimon looked at it. "He's a digidestined. But... too young and way too  
early. He doesn't fit the description of any of them unless..." Wizardmon  
stopped short. "Wyvermon, I think this human may be your partner." He looked  
at his companion.  
  
Tristan travelled around with his digimon partner and Wizardmon for a  
while, slowly learning about the digital world, it's history, the  
legend of the digidestined, his digivice. After living in the  
digiworld for two years he became very lonely and secretive. Tristan  
spent most of the time looking for other humans but eventually gave  
up. Wizardmon left to join with Gatomon and Myotismon. The two of them  
encountered Gennai, who told Tristan all about the parallel worlds, the  
evil digimon, the other digidestined. Wyvermon digivolved to Dragomon  
in order to protect Tristan from an evil Airdramon.  
  
Gennai gave Tristan his tag, suggesting he contact the other eight  
digidestined and find his crest. It was about this time that Cerin and  
Merla first entered the digital world. At first Tristan was overjoyed  
to see his brother, but once he saw the damage and evil Cerin and  
SkullGreymon were causing with their crest of Death, he started to  
fight him.  
  
Tristan eventually found the crest of Life. He found it in the middle  
of the Purity River. There he also found the Digieggs of Purity and  
Life. Cerin was eventually killed by Andromon. Wyvermon golden armour  
digivolved to Minervamon and brought Cerin back to life, but Hagurumon  
warp-digivolved to Machinedramon and the two of them were forced off  
File Island. When the digital world was reconstructed by the Dark  
Masters, Tristan and Wyvermon hid in Gennai's home. The Machinedramon  
statue was made by the Dark Masters. Cerin and Merla teamed with them  
until they were destroyed by the eight original digidestined.  
  
When Apoclymon was defeated, Cerin, Merla and Tristan all escaped to  
the real world. Tristan hid from society and the two evil children  
until he could find his way back to the digiworld. There he commenced  
a giant battle against Cerin and Merla. They were defeated by  
Azulongmon, but they still carried on with their plan. A year after  
the defeat of Apoclymon they had taken over half of the Server  
Continent and all of File Island. Gennai, not giving away Tristan's  
secret, summoned the digidestined back to the digiworld.  
  
There they met Tristan. He discovered that Kari was the Chosen  
digidestined, who could hold the crest of Purity. T.K was killed by  
the return of Piedmon, but Minervamon managed to return the small  
child to life. Combining the crests of Life, Light and Hope, the three  
younger digidestined defeated Cerin and Merla with the help of  
Gabrielmon's Pure Rejection.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"So Wyvermon, Merla's decided to become good. She... killed my  
brother." Tristan said. The little dragon looked up at his partner.  
"Still sad? Cerin was completely evil. He had to be killed, you know  
that." his digimon answered. Tristan nodded. "We are almost at the southern  
part of the digital world. That's where Destruction is headed for. It looks  
like he will try and destroy the Destiny Stones." He said. Wyvermon nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Two Pheonixmon emerged from behind the clouds, their riders determined  
to protect the Destiny Stones. Behind them six Pegasusmon flew. They  
were part of the angel digimon squad. "Are you sure we can pull this  
off?!?" Tyriel shouted above the wind. Nova nodded sternly. "We have  
help, T.K and Kari are headed this way, as are Merla, Archonmon,  
Redemptmon, Tristan and Wyvermon!" Nova replied.  
  
"Mind if we tag along?" A voice said, coming closer. Nova and Tyriel  
looked over their shoulder to see Angemon flying slightly behind them  
over the Pegasusmon. In one hand he held his staff, and in the other  
he held a small cat. "Fine by us! Your human partners should be  
arriving soon as well!" Nova yelled. Angemon nodded, twirling his  
staff in his hand.  
  
Below them the five Destiny Stones were laid out like huge eggs. The  
troop managed to spot Destruction's army not far in the distance. It  
appeared that Destruction himself was leading, riding on a  
Devidramon. On one side of him a LadyDevimon flew, and on the other  
Unholymon ran, holding Z.K in his huge hands. Behind them flew  
Kuwagamon, Myotismon, MetalGigadramon and ChaosAndromon. Underneath  
them Mammothmon trotted along.  
  
"There they are, master!" Z.K shouted, sighting the fleet of flying  
digimon. The armoured demon nodded. A long lance of energy gathered in  
his hand. "Energy Spear!" He shouted, throwing it full force at the  
two Pheonixmon and their riders. They easily dodged it. "Destruction  
has begun the attack, Nova and Tyriel, I think we should retaliate."  
Angemon spoke. The two angels nodded at their digimon counterpart.  
  
All of the Pegasusmon's wings grew black, stars appearing inside them.  
"Star Shower!" They all shouted. Their wings released beams of energy  
down at the three leading attackers. "Darkness Wing!" shouted LadyDevimon.  
Her attack blocked all of the Pegasusmon's attempts.  
  
"Attack!" Destruction shouted as the two armies neared each other.  
"Darkness Wing!"  
"Snake of Impurity!"  
"Soul Ripper!"  
"Die! Genetic Blaster!"  
"Pay back! Chaos Lightning!"  
"Tusk Crusher!"  
"This time you shall die Gatomon! Grisly Wing!"  
  
The Pegasusmon stood no chance. They were instantly obliterated by the  
combined attack. Tyriel, Nova, Angemon and Gatomon were  
stunned. Angemon closed his fist tightly in anger. "Hand of Fate!" He  
cried. The Ultimate and Mega digimon took the attack easily, all  
except for Myotismon. His arm was sliced off but regrew in a few  
seconds. The two Pheonixmon decided to step in. "Star Light  
Explosion!" One cried. A huge golden ball hit Mammothmon, deleting  
him.  
  
"Crimson Flame!" The other Pheonixmon shouted, opening her mouth. A  
stream of fire rolled over ChaosAndromon, deleting him. "Well, looks  
like the little angels have decided to retaliate. No  
matter. Disintegration Fire!" Destruction/Deverilmon yelled, pointing  
his hand at the remaining digimon. A black flame sprayed from it. A  
strange mist appeared in front of the four digimon and two angels,  
causing the fire to disappear when it neared the mist.  
  
After the smoke and mist had cleared, Redemptmon, Archonmon and Merla  
appeared in the air. "Impossible!" Destruction shouted, peering at his  
former servant. Merla is with the digidestined? Z.K thought, just as  
surprised as his superior. "You have done enough damage already  
Destruction! It is time to put an end to your evil doing once and for  
all!" Angemon shouted in his most angelic voice.  
  
"Destruction! The children are strong. They defeated me in my Mega  
form, as well as the Dark Masters and Apoclymon! I doubt we can win!"   
Myotismon yelled. Destruction brushed off this comment as if Myotismon  
had never said it. It was about that time that T.K and Kari appeared  
out of the forest and into the large plain. They quickly looked over  
the battle, spotting Angemon and Gatomon.  
  
"Redemptmon, drop me down with T.K and Kari." Merla instructed. Her  
digimon nodded and flew down, dropped Merla, and returned to her  
position. T.K and Kari looked at Merla strangely. "Merla is one of the  
good guys?" Kari asked uncertainly. The once-evil child nodded at her  
counterpart. "I no longer have the crest of Darkness. Wizardmon gave  
me the crest of Judgement instead." Merla explained, holding out her  
crest.  
  
"Can we trust her?" Kari asked, looking at her opposite. T.K nodded.  
"She is telling the truth." T.K said. "Thanks T.K." Merla said. Then  
T.K remembered what Tyriel had said to him. 'The one shrouded in  
Darkness will eventually bring you such power.'. T.K pondered for a  
moment. Meanwhile, the others were still carrying on with their battle.  
"Holy Judgement!" Redemptmon shouted. Her wings glowed gold and long, wide  
beams shot from them, hitting LadyDevimon and causing her to disintegrate.  
  
"Crimson Lightning!" shouted Myotismon. The twisting red beams wrapped  
around Archonmon's sword. He easily sliced through them. Archonmon  
fired a small energy ball from his left hand. "Nightmare Claw!"   
Myotismon countered, sending the attack away. "I need a vacation."   
Archonmon muttered to himself as he landed next to Myotismon, stabbing  
him through the arm then drawing his sword out. The vampire grimaced  
but did not die. "Grisly Wing!" He shouted after his opponent had  
pulled the sword out.  
  
The bats simply bounced off Archonmon's purple armour plates. "You  
killed me two years ago Myotismon. Now I think I'll return the favour."   
Archonmon said, attempting to remember vampire-slaying  
techniques. Let's see, wooden stake, garlic, what else... Then he  
remembered. Archonmon gave one huge stab at Myotismon, piercing  
straight through his neck. "No! Not again!" He shouted, deleting.  
  
Destruction really didn't mind that his friend had just been  
disintegrated into small pieces. He still had some tricks up his  
sleeve. "Unholymon, use your Psychologic Disrupter." He ordered,  
throwing another spear of energy at their enemies. Unholymon nodded.  
"Psychologic Disrupter!" Unholymon shouted. A huge red ball formed in  
his hands which he threw straight for Tyriel. Tyriel however did not  
see the danger and simply let it hit him.  
  
He was instantly changed. Black lines ran through his body. "Tyriel!"  
Nova shouted in alarm. "Gee, look at all the preety staars and  
faiiries.." Tyriel said, completely dazed. "Nova, he is completely  
confused and dazed!" Angemon shouted. "Actually, it's dazed and  
confused." Gatomon corrected. Tyriel's mount noticed it's rider's  
condition and made sure to not let him fall.  
  
"Crimson Flame!" The two Pheonixmon shouted, this time deleting  
MetalGigadramon. "Again, the fight turns into something very  
boring." Destruction said in his best Piedmon voice. "Disintegration  
Fire!" He shouted. The two Pheonixmon disintegrated, leaving their  
riders in the air. "Tyriel! You can fly! Use your wings! That's what  
their for!" Nova shouted, hovering in the air. Archonmon flew under  
Tyriel and caught him in one hand, slicing back at Kuwagamon with his  
other.  
  
T.K, Kari and Merla just watched on, unable to help in any  
way. "There's got to be something we can do!" T.K shouted as  
Redemptmon moved in for a one-on-one with Destruction. "There is."   
Everybody whirled around to see Tristan walking towards them with a set  
look on his face. Wyvermon flew up when Tristan stopped and perched on  
his shoulder. "Merla, T.K, Kari, hold out your crests." he instructed.  
T.K and Kari instantly got the idea and held out their crests. Merla  
did the same.  
  
Tristan also held out the crest of Life. They all glowed brightly and  
turned into balls of energy, which merged together. In the centre  
there now appeared to be just two crests, hovering in the air. Kari  
took the crest of Purity in her hand for the second time. Everybody  
looked at T.K. "The crest of Truth, T.K. Take it." Merla said. T.K  
nodded and took the crest. Redemptmon fell to the ground next to Merla  
and de-digivolved to Gitamon. "Sorry... I held him as long as I could."  
She said.  
  
"Well you held him long enough." Kari said. "Gatomon!" Kari shouted.  
"Angemon! You better DNA digivolve! Archonmon can only hold them for  
so long!" T.K yelled. Their digimon partners nodded. T.K and Kari held  
their digivices so they faced each other.  
  
"Angemon!" "Gatomon!" "DNA digivolve to ----- Saintmon!" Angemon and  
Gatomon's DNA digivolution looked only slightly similar to their other  
forms. Saintmon wore white robes and held a long gold-handled  
steel-bladed sword. Four pairs of white wings stuck out from his  
back. "Light Restoration!" Saintmon yelled, firing a beam of bright  
light from his hand and into Gitamon. She was instantly  
revitalised. "Come here pretty boy." Destruction quoted Devimon as he  
flew up and reached for Saintmon with one giant clawed and armoured  
hand.  
  
Archonmon stabbed Kuwagamon through his head, deleting him. "Whoo,  
I've had enough fighting for one day." He said, wiping his  
forehead. He heard a growling sound behind him and sighed. "Gaia  
Beam!" Archonmon shouted, pointing his sword over his  
shoulder. Devidramon disintegrated. Archonmon turned around to see  
Unholymon rushing at him.  
  
"Merla. Hold out your digivice." Tristan instructed. "Err, okay." Merla  
did as she was told. Tristan held out his parallel to the other.  
"Gitamon!" "Dragomon!" "DNA digivolve to ----- Metaldramon!"  
Metaldramon was a dragon, strictly speaking, and was completely  
covered from head to claw in steel plates. His wings contained large  
cannons which could open and close. Metaldramon appeared about the  
size of Imperialdramon.  
  
Archonmon and Unholymon proceeded to lock themselves in battle for the  
second time. Archonmon set the still quite deranged Tyriel on the  
ground and slashed through a black ball of energy from  
Unholymon. Meanwhile, Saintmon and Metaldramon were holding off  
Destruction.  
  
"Hope's Blade!" shouted Saintmon. Destruction easily dodged the  
attack. "Coming, Metaldramon?" Saintmon asked, flying after  
Destruction. "Comet Laser!" Metaldramon shouted. The twelve cannons on his  
wings opened and fired red beams, hitting Destruction in the  
stomach full force. He winced in pain for a moment, then started  
laughing evilly.  
  
"Soul Ripper!" Destruction pointed both his arms at Saintmon. A ball  
of purple energy formed and flew towards Saintmon, knocking him down a  
couple of feet from the four children. He fell full force into the  
ground, spraying dirt and grass everywhere. "Saintmon!" T.K and Kari  
cried in unison, running over to their digimon  
partner. "Saintmon.. speak to me..." Kari said, shaking the unconscious  
digimon. T.K wiped a tear away from her eye. Kari hugged him tightly  
and sobbed. "It's okay, Saintmon will be fine." T.K said, returning the  
hug and glancing nervously at their digimon friend.  
  
Gee, I wonder why Kari is so upset? T.K pondered, looking at Kari. He  
noticed that Z.K's crest of Despair was glowing brightly. I see. T.K  
thought. His crest glowed brightly and the crest of Despair went  
blank. The crests of Truth and Purity touched each other as they were  
hugging, causing a green orb to surround the pair. They both knew what  
that meant. "Saintmon, digivolve to ----- Gabrielmon!" T.K and Kari  
broke apart to see their partner digivolve.  
  
The newly digivolved Gabrielmon rose into the air, his golden plate armour  
shining. "That's sweet." Merla said, looking at the young couple. Tristan  
raised an eyebrow at his elder. "Well, what did you expect? I've known  
for a looong time that those two had something together." He said.  
They both turned their attention back to the battle.   
  
Archonmon appeared to be getting the upper hand on Unholymon. "Come on  
Unholymon! You can beat that stupid wizard!" Z.K yelled at them from  
his position near the battle. "Angel Glacier!" Gabrielmon shouted. A  
blast of ice erupted from his left hand, freezing Unholymon. "Get him  
now Archonmon!" Gabrielmon shouted as he flew by towards Destruction  
and Metaldramon. "Now I'll have to nail you... too bad I don't have a  
hammer. Zephyr Storm!" Archonmon shouted. The bolt of electricity  
went right through Unholymon, splitting him in half and deleting him.  
  
Archonmon de-digivolved to Wizardmon and joined the digidestined. Z.K  
ran towards Destruction. "Destruction! Help would be nice!" Z.K yelled  
as Nova and the now much saner Tyriel advanced on him. Destruction  
took one look at the now-useless inferior human. "Energy Spear!" He  
threw his attack straight at Z.K. He was killed instantly. The crest  
of Despair exploded into a thousand pieces, as did his digivice.  
  
"Good god... did you see that?" Nova asked her companion in disbelief.  
Tyriel nodded. "He just killed that teenage kid. A phrase I learnt a  
long time ago was 'I would rather accept the bad deeds than see the  
bad judge the bad'." He replied, peering at the battle between  
Gabrielmon, Metaldramon and Destruction.  
  
"Genova Genocide!" shouted Metaldramon. A white stream of flame  
appeared from his mouth. It simply bounced off Destruction's  
armour. "Binary Blast!" Gabrielmon shouted. Gabrielmon pointed his  
left hand at Destruction. A ball of blue energy formed in it, which he  
threw. Destruction was slightly knocked back. "This really is getting  
boring. Disintegration Fire!" Destruction yelled. Metaldramon just  
managed to dodge the black flame.  
  
"Gone today, still gone tomorrow. Comet Laser!" Metaldramon fired  
his red beams. "Urrgh!" Destruction shouted, bending over. "Angel  
Glacier!" Gabrielmon shouted, throwing a ball of ice. Destruction's  
legs froze solid. He started laughing evilly. "Doesn't this guy ever  
give up?" Merla asked. Nova and Tyriel joined the four children.  
"Destruction's purpose is complete annihilation. He isn't going to give  
up that easily." Tyriel said, switching to his saint-angel like voice.  
  
"You fools. You have just begun to see my power! Ultima Destruction!"   
Destruction yelled. Tyriel and Nova gasped. A black orb closed around  
him. The sky went black. "Wow, visual effects. A little on the dark  
side though, looks like something the creators of Star Wars would put  
together." Wizardmon commented. Two beams shot out from Destruction,  
knocking Gabrielmon and Metaldramon out of the sky. "Gotcha."   
Wizardmon said, flying up and catching a cat in either hand.  
  
Tyriel and Nova each flew up, catching Patamon and Wyvermon. "No  
time for those measly children." Destruction said. He turned towards  
the Destiny Stones. A black beam fired from his hand. It was blocked  
by a circular flame shield. "What? Another foolish attempt?" The  
confident demon asked. The shiel disappeared to reveal a extremely  
large bird, far bigger than Destruction. Around his neck and his tail  
there hovered six digicores. Destruction growled and unleashed another  
black beam. It did not even phase the bird.  
  
"Do not waste your time. For I am Zhuqaiomon, the guardian of the  
southern part of the digital world. T.K, Kari, send me the power of  
your crests so I may defeat this menace!" Zhuqaiomon ordered. T.K and  
Kari held up the crests of Truth and Purity, shooting one silver and  
one gold beam up. The digicores glowed with the powers of the crests.  
"Don't be ridiculous. You cannot defeat me. Disintegration Fire!"  
Destruction yelled. The attack bounced off Zhuqaiomon's huge left wing.  
  
The giant bird opened his mouth, shooting a long flame at the demon.  
"Ughh!" Destruction bent over in the air. "This little play of yours  
has gone on for too long Deverilmon. Azure Dreams!" Zhuqaiomon yelled.  
Two bright blue rivers of energy appeared from the digimon's feet. They  
flew up from the ground and hit Destruction in the head. "This.. is..  
unfair... why can't evil ever win! A curse on all you digidestined!"  
Destruction shouted his last words as he disintegrated into nothingness.  
  
"That's it. Destruction is finally defeated, Z.K and my brother are  
dead. Merla is good. So where to now?" Tristan asked. Tyriel, Nova and  
Wizardmon landed and gave the exhausted digimon to their owners. "I  
think I need a new fur coat." Gitamon said, falling limp in Merla's  
arms. "You will all have to spend one more night in the digiworld,  
Tai, Izzy and Mimi will find you tomorrow morning." Tyriel said. He  
and Nova waved, then disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
"I also must leave. I have other duties to attend to." Zhuqaiomon  
said, disappearing. One feather floated down as a reminder of the  
digimon as he flew off into the sunset. T.K, Kari, Merla and Tristan  
headed back into the forest silently, holding their exhausted  
digimon. Wizardmon floated along behind.  



	6. Return Trip

  
Chapter 6: Return Trip  
  
"The digital world has really weird constellations. They all look like  
different things." Kari said, pointing to one that looked slightly  
like the crest of Light. T.K nodded. Neither of the children could  
sleep after the battle, so they decided to sit next to a tree and go  
star watching.  
  
"So where are Merla and Tristan going to stay? They can't very well go  
on living in the digital world." T.K asked. Kari turned her head and  
looked at the other child. "They can come to my house for a while until  
we can figure out something. I'm sure my parents and Tai wouldn't mind."  
She suggested. "Okay. Hey look, that's the crest of Purity." T.K said,  
pointing to another constellation.  
  
At some point T.K had slipped his hand into Kari's, but she didn't mind  
in the slightest. The crests of Purity and Truth had reverted to Light  
and Hope after the battle. Merla, Tristan and the digimon were snoozing  
about 30 metres away from the pair. "Long day, huh." T.K said. "Yeah."  
Kari replied. After a while of peacefully watching and thinking, T.K and Kari  
fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Wizardmon opened his eyes to see a bright morning sun. "Must be almost  
time for breakfast." He said, floating off his uncomfortable position  
on the ground. The digimon flew for a while until he came to a  
river. Landing, he took off his hat and splashed water over his  
face. "Coelamon, you around or about?" Wizardmon asked. A silver  
metallic head popped out of the water.  
  
"I heard about the battle for the Destiny Stones. Your meddling in  
something really important here."   
"Yeah, I know. So, what have you been up to?"  
"The usual, swim about, catch some fish, hear the latest rumours. I met  
Joe's Gomamon today."  
"Really? I've got all the way to my Mega form, Archonmon. You should  
have seen me, I thrashed Unholymon and Z.K."   
"Save your boasting, a friend of mine caught the entire thing on waterproof  
tape. So what are you doing around the river at this time of the morning?"  
"Just looking for some clean river water. Looking for a little fish  
to cook as well."  
"Help yourself, just don't go fishing while I'm still about. See you  
later Wizardmon!"  
  
Coelamon ended the conversation, swimming off into the  
distance. Wizardmon waved after him, waiting until he was far  
away. "Magical Game!" The digimon cried. The attack hit the water,  
causing the river to glow yellow. Then a enormous salmon flew out,  
landing in Wizardmon's palm. Wizardmon stuck the fish in his hat,  
then pulled it out. The salmon became completely filleted. Wizardmon  
layed his prize on the hard ground and put on his hat. "Thunder Ball!"  
He shouted, frying the fish to perfection. "Breakfast is served."   
Wizardmon muttered, picking the salmon up and flying back towards the  
others.  
  
*****  
  
"Super Shocker!" Tentomon cried. A bunch of ripe bananas landed in Izzy's  
hand. "Okay everyone, take a banana and we'll continue searching for T.K  
and Kari." He said. Everyone was glad to obey, munching on their small  
breakfast as they walked. Izzy took the lead, with Mimi and Tai following  
in single file behind him. Izzy stopped suddenly. Mimi moved next to him  
and stopped as well. "What is it?" Tai asked. "We found them." Mimi said.  
  
Kari was sleeping peacefully, snuggled under T.K's arm. Tai looked at  
them for a moment. "Ummm.. Okay." Tai said, attempting not to go into  
over-protective brother mode. "Hey T.K, Kari, wake up." Izzy  
called. The two of them gradually opened their eyes. Then they jumped  
apart and blushed when they realised who was standing over them.  
"Guess Tyriel was right." T.K managed to say. "Kari? T.K? We need to  
talk." Tai said.  
  
*****  
  
After hearing the whole story of the what's, where's and why's of the  
two children's escape and travelling, and having fried fish, Tai  
treated the two younger digidestined to a long lecture, mainly  
consisting of talking about their age. Then they started looking for a  
way out of the digiworld. It took the three older digidestined a while  
to accept Merla into the group, but they did in the end.  
  
"Hey Tai, you think it will be okay if Tristan and Merla stay at our  
house for a while? Besides, they can come see that movie you were  
talking about." Kari asked her brother. Tai nodded reluctantly. He  
turned around and faced Izzy. "Hey Koushirou, when are you going to  
finish trying to open the digiport?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm almost finished." Izzy replied, typing furiously on his pineapple  
laptop. Then he suddenly stood up. "Okay, there we go. Everybody say  
goodbye to your digimon, we are going home." The child said. All the  
digidestined did as he said, knowing that they would eventually see  
each other again. "Everybody hold your digivices to the screen." Izzy  
instructed.  
  
"Okay. Digiport open!" The child shouted at his laptop. In one  
instant, the digidestined found themselves in the park again, right on  
the ice-skating ring. Tristan and Merla both look fascinated, having been  
away from their home world for 2 years. "We.. we're back." Tristan said  
in amazement.  



	7. Epilogue

Chapter 7: Epilogue  
  
"Of course you can come see the movie. It's at seven o'clock tomorrow  
night."  
"What? Your brother wants to come? Okay, but we don't have that much  
money."  
"I love you too, bye."  
  
Kari whispered the last part as she hung up the phone, taking into  
account the fact that both her parents were in the room. It didn't  
stop Tai and Merla from overhearing. Merla giggled a little. Tristan  
was still busy getting used to the real world. In other words, he was  
completely absorbed in Tai and Kari's father's computer. Mostly  
checking out web sites, and seeing what had been happening around the  
world while he was gone.  
  
"Good call for a first date, Kari." Merla said, still finding fun in  
endlessly teasing Kari about her relationship with T.K. Tai was still  
getting over the fact that Kari had a boyfriend at her age. Their  
parents weren't overly concerned. Kari growled under her breath. "How  
did you get so good at Smash Brothers?" Tai asked, still attempting to  
beat Merla at the Nintendo 64 game. Merla laughed. "When I was evil I  
was extremely bored. Except when I was taking over a town or  
something. Unlocked all four secret characters and thrashed three  
level nine computers." She boasted.  
  
"Hey, Izzy's online!" Tristan called. "Izzy is always online, that's  
the thing you have to learn about him." Tai replied. Then, "Hey,  
that's mine!" As Merla's character grabbed a beam sword in the game.  
Kari sighed as she watched her brother and her older opposite play.  
"I better go see what Tristan's up to. He's probably talking to Izzy."  
She said.  
  
*****  
The next day...  
  
"So what are we going to see Kari?" T.K asked, smiling happily at the  
girl next to him. Taichi, Yamato, Merla, Tristan, Takeru and Hikari  
were all walking towards the movie theatre. Everyone was excited  
except for perhaps Merla, who was off in her own secret world,  
contemplating the universe. "Vi'm espposing ve are seeing ze Pokemon  
de' Movie 3." Kari said in her best French accent. "But if zis is not  
on, ve vill be vatching da movie de' Star Vars Episode 2." She added,  
not losing the tone in her voice.  
  
Takeru adjusted his hat slightly, causing his hair to fall in front of  
his face. It was a long time since the digidestined had done something  
like this. Normal kid stuff, T.K thought. He couldn't really become  
depressed at a happy time like this. Then again, when Kari was walking  
next to him he never found himself depressed.  
  
After a while the children found themselves at the entrance to the  
movie theatre. The entrance guard eyed them suspiciously, but relaxed  
when he spotted the sixteen year old Merla. "You got tickets?" He  
asked gruffly. They handed over their pieces of paper and proceeded  
into the cinema.  
  
They walked up the stairs, stopping to buy popcorn and ice-cream.  
"One blueberry cake and one malted vanilla ice-cream please." T.K  
asked, instantly remembering Kari's favourite from the last time they  
had seen a movie together. "You didn't have to pay for me you know."  
Kari protested as T.K handed her an ice-cream. "I suppose I just  
did it instinctively. Besides, I had to use my pocket money for something."  
  
They ended up walking in to the Star Wars movie. The adds had almost  
finished. They found their long row of seats and sat down, in the  
order of Tai, Kari, T.K, Matt, Merla, Tristan. All the children whipped  
out their popcorn and ice-cream as the movie began. T.K and Kari found  
themselves clasping hands and watching each other more than the  
screen.  
  
To most of the digidestined, who had seen far more horrors and evils  
than most people had in a lifetime, the film seemed rather dull. By  
the end Kari had fallen asleep, comfortably resting her head on T.K's  
shoulder.   
  
At the end of the movie, everyone walked out with a yawn. The sky was  
starting to darken. "I think it's about time we headed home." T.K said,  
a tone of regret in his voice. Everybody agreed. They started walking  
off. "See you on the first day of school Kari." T.K said, waving as he  
and Matt left the group.  
  
Kari put her hands in her pockets and felt a piece of paper. What's a  
piece of paper doing in my pocket? She thought. Kari pulled it out and  
read it. "Free invite to the Destined Children's first national concert  
staring Matt Ishida and special guest Takeru Takaishi..." Kari read  
aloud. Kari had no idea how T.K could have got that in her pocket  
without her noticing.  
  
"Thanks T.K!" She shouted after him. T.K turned around and beamed at  
Kari before running to catch up with his older brother. Tristan looked  
confused and his eyes went distant.   
  
"The integrity of internal physics and psychiatric treatment  
undermines the integral structure of mathematics and social politics  
in distant and foreign affairs of people who counterpoint such methods  
by hiring proffesional and widely trained psychologists and  
archaeologists. The terran public should therefore be wary for highly  
detailed and examined protocols with primary thrust reverses. This  
also seems to be counterpointed by highly intelligent proffesionals  
who leave brain damage and structural economic flaws up to the variety  
of politicians who manage it." Tristan said breathlessly.  
  
Everybody looked at him strangely. "I think you ate too much popcorn."  
Tai managed to say. Kari nodded. "However integral physics itself is  
on the contrary undermined by counterpointed surrealism mathematics  
scientists. Politicians and military leaders are appointed their  
structural status because of pointed and organised retaliation  
campaigns set by ex-presidents of education industries,  
counterpointing many people's views and ideas of social economic  
production. Therefore-" Tristan stopped suddenly. "You think he got  
psychologically disrupted?" Kari asked, noticing how unnaturally weird  
the situation seemed. Merla laughed.   
  
"Riiight. Does he have any idea what he's talking about?" Tai asked,  
raising his eyebrow. Tristan's eyes had their normal look returned to  
them. "Sorry, I was off chasing rainbows and flying cups. Did I miss  
anything?" He asked. Everybody almost managed to prevent themselves  
from cracking up. "I think we better get going home." Kari said,  
giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
The end....  
  
BUT WAIT!  
  
Aren't we missing something?  
  
Where's T.K in all of this?  
  
And more importantly, how come I didn't end in a Takari?  
  
But I did!  
  
*Takari fans look around with puzzled faces*  
  
Okay, maybe I didn't, so I'll just end it again!  
  
(Hopefully a little worse... I mean better! I mean...)  
  
I'm confusing myself.  
*****  
  
"That was amazing T.K!" "Great job!" "Marvellous singing!" All the  
digidestined congratulated as T.K walked down from the stage after his  
single. "Matt's little brother is almost as good as him!" June mused  
from her seat at the very back of the hall. "Gee, I wonder who that  
song was directed too..." Merla teased Kari. The other girl found  
herself too stunned to answer. She had only heard T.K sing once  
before, and that was amazing, plus that time it wasn't directed to  
her.  
  
Everybody got up and started to leave the concert after a deafening  
applause. T.K walked up to Kari smiling. "What did you think?" He  
asked. Kari was still stunned. "A... Ummm.." Kari said. She suddenly  
kissed T.K, causing everybody to look amazed and surprised... or  
surprised and amazed, whichever you want. The room glowed half white  
and half pink as their crests went off. It was T.K's turn to look  
stunned. "I'm assuming that means you liked it." He said before  
falling unconscious.  
  
"That.. felt... really... really... incredible." Kari admitted after a  
moment of silence.  
  
"T.K? T.K?! I hope you're okay because I think Matt just decided to call  
an ambulance."  
  
NOW! IT'S THE END!  
  
(I think) 


End file.
